The present invention relates to a text magnifying device and more particularly pertains to enlarging text so as to enable the text to be easily read.
The use of magnifying devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, magnifying devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of magnifying items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a text magnifying device for enlarging text so as to enable the text to be easily read.
In this respect, the text magnifying device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enlarging text so as to enable the text to be easily read.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved text magnifying device which can be used for enlarging text so as to enable the text to be easily read. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of magnifying devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved text magnifying device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved text magnifying device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a magnifying cavity defined by a generally rectangular periphery. The periphery has a pair of elevational bars extending downwardly therefrom. A pair of H-shaped legs can be used to increase the height of the magnifying cavity.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved text magnifying device which is capable of magnifying text over a large printed area. Accordingly, the text magnifying device employs an elongated magnified cavity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved text magnifying device which may be conveniently used. Accordingly, a pair of elevation bars hold the magnified cavity over the subject text, and prevent the magnified cavity from becoming scratched.
It is yet another object of the invention to elevate the magnified cavity a substantial distance above the subject text. Accordingly, a pair of attachable H-legs are selectively mountable between the elevation bars, at opposite ends thereof.
It is further object of the invention to provide a text magnifying device which enhances the readability of the text. Accordingly, the magnified cavity is preferably tinted, and is coated with an anti-reflective coating.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved text magnifying device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved text magnifying device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a text magnifying device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved text magnifying device for enlarging text so as to enable the text to be easily read.
The invention is a text magnifying device including a magnifying cavity having an upper surface, a lower surface, and a pair of sides. The upper surface and lower surface are convex. A pair of elevational bars, each have an inner surface, and are attached to and extend longitudinally along the sides. V-shaped notches extend into the inner surface of the elevational bars and allow H-shaped legs to be inserted therein to raise the magnifying cavity above subject text to be read.